


Derek wants the D

by SigneHansen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 years in the future wooooo, Accidental Voyeurism, Allison is adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Derek wants the D, Kind of AU, M/M, Scott is an awesome friend, Stiles is the best and no one can tell me otherwise, University, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has recently come to realize that he kind of really fucking wants Derek. And then, he realizes Derek kind of wants him back... Or he thinks he might kind of want him. </p>
<p>In which Scott is an awesome friend, Allison is a brilliant Skype-girlfriend, Derek is a grumpy bastard and Stiles is, well, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek wants the D

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for this. No seriously. I don't know what happened! One minute I was doing my dishes, the next thing I know I've written this crap and I don't even know.  
> It's my first attempt at writing ~smut, which is not really... That impressive. But there you go!  
> Enjoy (and try not to hate me too much)
> 
> PS: Sorry for the title. I know, it's the least inventive title in the world, but it kind of fitted the rest of the story. So there's that!

”Will you lie still?!”

”Get off me!”

“Seriously dude, you’re yelling at me right now? I’m not the one who got myself shot… With a wolfsbane-infused bullet… AGAIN!”

Stiles is straddling Derek’s thighs and practically holding him down, which is no small task in itself. He is also aggressively trying to get his hands into the gaping bullet-wound in Derek’s shoulder, which no, let’s not dwell on that.

“Are you actively trying to get yourself killed here, because if you don’t calm the fuck down, that is pretty much what’s going to happen.”

Derek stops struggling, which Stiles sees as a victory. “Good dog” he flashes Derek a grin.

“You’re enjoying this.”

“Dude, what’s not to enjoy? I’ve conquered a fucking werewolf!”

“Just get it out.”

“Cheeky.”

“Stiles!”

“Alright alright!”

He draws in a deep breath and plunges in after the infected bullet. Yes, _plunges_ in. Honestly this should freak him out more than it does. He is practically knuckle-deep in Derek which, if he’s honest with himself, doesn’t sound half bad… He always imagined it in a different context though. But this is so not the time to go over the fantasies playing in Stiles’ brain pretty much constantly. So, objectively, Derek is hot. Stiles knows this _quite well_ by now, seeing as he has known the guy for 5 years. 5 years where Derek has not only grown more grumpy, but also, somehow more hot… Those strong, sweaty, _fucking_ arms, one of which is pinned under his own right now and sweet Jesus this is not supposed to fee….

“STILES!”

“Sorry!”

Okay, right. Not the time for the fantasies in his head…

“Got it!” He withdraws his hand victoriously, holding a little bullet between his fingers. Well, when he says holding… He _was_ holding it, but somehow it slipped out of his hand, and he is now frantically searching the ground next to Derek.

“Are you an actual idiot?” Derek deadpans.

“Slippery little fucker” Stiles says, as he once again emerges with the bullet clutched in his hand.

Derek lets out an honest-to-god huff of air, which Stiles is pretty sure he should analyse as a laugh. “Dude… Did you just laugh?!”

“You can’t prove anything.” Derek deadpans, once again.

“OH MY GOD! I am so telling Scott this! You actually laughed at my joke.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Did too. And also, are we actually doing this?!” This is about the time Stiles realizes he’s still straddling Derek’s thighs, and holding down his one shoulder. It doesn’t feel as weird as it should.

“Stiles?”

Derek looks at him with a weird expression on his face, and before Stiles has time to analyse what the fuck is happening, Scott is yelling his name and in his hurry to get off Derek’s lap he falls to the ground in a less-than-graceful tumble.

This time Derek doesn’t just let out a huff of air, he actually laughs. Bastard.

_________________________

 

“Dude, I’m telling you. He wants the D!” Stiles is lying on the couch, beating Scott’s ass at an old game of Tekken his dad just sent them.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about, Stiles.”

“Derek. Wants. The. D.”

“D?!”

“Dick, you idiot!”

Scott looks at him like Stiles just peed on his favorite shirt. “Derek wants the WHAT?!”

“I swear Scott, Allison is sucking out your brain cells. You’re getting dumber by the minute. Derek wants MY dick!”

Scott practically flails off the couch and drops his controller on the way. “Why would you even say that?”

“Because it’s true! You didn’t see him last week, man. The way he looked at me. It was like sunshine was coming out of my ass.”

“You just pulled a bullet out of his shoulder and saved his life. You don’t think that has anything to do with that?”

“It’s not like I haven’t saved his life before, usually he just looks at me like I’ve offended him. But I swear, this was different. He wants the D, dude. I’m sure of it.”

“Why are we even friends?”

“Because you _luuuuuurve_ me” Stiles says, and drapes himself dramatically across the couch. “You _luuuuuurve_ me and if you didn’t have Allison, you’d marry me and we’d have the cutest little werewolf babies.”

“Okay, you do know none of us can actually get pregnant, right?”

“See, that’s why I _luuuuuurve_ you too. You didn’t even try to deny that you’d marry me. I’m awesome dude, and you know it.”

“Whatever.” Scott grins at the TV and Stiles hears the familiar “K.O” and realizes Scott just beat his ass.

“Hey!”

_________________________

 

 

“So, what’s your plan?” Scott is, as usual, walking around the apartment with his laptop in his hands. Allison is waving at Stiles from the open Skype-window.

“My plan?” Stiles asks, because he’s never sure whether Scott is talking to him or Allison. They are _always_ skyping. He’s kind of beginning to wonder if Allison never actually attends any of her classes, or if she’s just sitting around waiting for Scott to call. At least, that’s pretty much what Scott does...

“Yeah” Scott is staring lovingly at Allison’s face, and Stiles kind of wants to gag but they are just so freaking cute he can’t get himself to ruin the moment.

“Which plan exactly are we talking about here?”

“The one where Derek gets the D.” Stiles kind of chokes, burps and laughs at the same time, which might look like a humorous combination from an outside perspective, but is actually kind of terrifying because he can’t really breathe for a couple of seconds.

“DUDE!” He says when he finally regains the ability to breathe like a proper human person.

“You’re the one who coined the phrase!”

“I didn’t _coin_ anything, idiot. Do you ever actually go on the Internet? Once again I have to refer to the age-old question of ‘why are we friends?’”

“Whatever.” Scott waves a vague hand around the room, but continues digging. “But seriously, you’ve been moping around for two weeks talking about how much you want to, and I hate you for this by the way, ‘get all up in his grill’. So could you please do something soon, because I’m getting tired of walking around in a constant smell of ‘Stiles just jerked off in the bathroom’. Believe me, it’s not something you want to smell.”

“Hey! I’m not the one having skype-sex with my girlfriend every chance I get.”

“At least I actually have a girlfriend…” Scott says, but the tomato-red hue of his face, makes Stiles ignore the comment.

“And by the way, dear roommate _slash_ best friend _slash_ step-brother _slash_ werewolf-cuddle-monkey (oh yes, I did hear Allison call you that), I think you’ll find Derek would actually love Eau De Stiles Bathroom-Jerk-off, thank you very much.”

“I hate you” Scott says, and his face gets, if possible, even redder. Allison is laughing from the computer and once again, Stiles feels like he’s won… Even if there wasn’t really anything to win.

“You should still call him, though” Allison says, and Stiles hates her a little bit – although not really.

“I can’t just call him and say ‘hey dude, so I heard you want the D?’”

“You totally could” Scott says, and looks like he actually means it.

“You’re the worst friend.”

“No, but seriously. You think he likes you, you _obviously_ like him. How difficult can it be?” Why does Allison have to be so good at this anyway?!

“Says the couple who spent all of high school circling around each other like two moths to a flame.”

“Hey! You know that was different. Allison’s dad isn’t exactly the biggest werewolf-fan out there.”

“Yeah yeah, so you’re a regular Romeo and Juliet, but still. I can’t just call Derek up and suggest some hot werewolf-loving, even though that would be lovely.”

“I can call him?” Scott is, once again, looking like he actually means it and Stiles is struck by a) how much he loves his best friend and b) how much he hates his best friend.

“NO!”

“Why?”

“Dude, no way! You’re not calling Derek. Please. Do. Not. Call. Derek.” He’s a little bit panicked right now, because he knows Scott. Knows he’d so do it, if he doesn’t actively try to stop him.

“Scott, you can’t call Derek.” Allison says and he’s never loved her more.

“I’ve never loved you more, Allison.” Stiles says and relaxes against the couch. Scott would never do something Allison told him not to. Yup, he’s that kind of boyfriend. Allison is definitely the one wearing the pants in that relationship.

_________________________

 

“COULD YOU HURRY UP!” Stiles is yelling over the sound of loud music coming from the bathroom. “SOME OF US HAVE CLASSES IN 10 MINUTES!”

The last word is shouted directly into Scott’s face because he finally decided to open the door.

“Good morning to you too” he says and shakes his still-wet hair in Stiles’ face.

“Ugh, dude. You’re not an actual dog.” He fumes, before disappearing into the bathroom, for the quickest shower he’s ever had. Thank God they live basically _on_ campus, or he would be late every single day.

 

5 hours later and Stiles has never been more desperate for coffee.

Lovely, bitter coffee. He can feel the sigh that escapes from his mouth, but he has no way of stopping it, and before he knows it…

“Stilinski? Am I boring you?”

“No sir. Sorry!” He apologizes, and stops thinking of coffee. One would think he would be less prone to falling asleep in class, since he started university. But if he’s honest with himself, it’s just so much easier than it was in high school. Not the academic stuff - that shit is _hard_ \- but bypassing the teachers and not paying attention is much easier. It shouldn’t be something he’s realized of course, because he’s supposed to be a hard-working student and get his degree and all that crap, but he really can’t be bothered right now. All he can think about is coffee. Well, coffee and Derek, but when is he not thinking about Derek lately?

Unfortunately for him, he’s gotten the only professor on campus, who actually wants his students to pay attention, and about 5 minutes after his last apology, Stiles is once again being told off for not listening.

“Am I correct in assuming you are here to learn something, Stilinski?”

“Yes sir.” Stiles gulps.

“Then by all means, pay attention. This WILL be on the syllabus for the exam.”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” He mumbles, and gets back to taking notes on his computer.

The next half an hour goes by pretty slowly. Well, when he says slowly, it’s the kind of slow that even a snail would laugh at. It’s horrifyingly slow, and he still can’t stop thinking about coffee… Or Derek.

Which is also why he basically falls off his chair when the class is over. Not only is there a cup of coffee on his desk within seconds of the professor ending his lecture, but there is a Derek glaring down at him from under a pair of perfectly bushy eyebrows.

“Need a hand?” The idiot asks smugly, and Stiles resists the temptation to stick his tongue out at him. He _did_ bring coffee.

“You brought coffee.” He marvels, and gets to his feet in a way he alone would describe as _gracefully._

“Wow, university really has made you smarter” Derek smirks.

“Coffee first, jokes later.” Stiles is picking the cup up and is looking at it like it’s all that’s good and perfect in the world.

“This is all that’s good and perfect in the world” he grins, just because he can, and takes a sip.

5 minutes and a cup of coffee later, Stiles is finally ready to acknowledge the fact that the star of all his fantasies for the past ~~5 years~~ 3 weeks is standing right in front of him. And he looks better in real life, which is just unfair on so many levels.

“Hello.” He finally croaks out, and suddenly he’s nervous.

“Hi.” Derek all-but beams at him, and it takes everything in Stiles not to just throw himself at Derek then and there.

“So, you’re here?” Way to go, Stiles! That wasn’t a ridiculous statement or anything. He kind of wants to slap himself, but that would be weird – even for him.

“Again, university really _has_ made you smarter.” And okay, he kind of walked right into that, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let Derek get away with grinning at him like he’s currently doing… Wait a minute. Derek is grinning. At him. An actual fucking SMILE is on his face, and Stiles has no idea what to do with that.

“Dude, you’re smiling?!”

“Yes?”

“You never smile! You make a weird grimace-y thing that kind of resembles a smile, and you huff out air if you’re laughing, but you never actually smile. It’s creepy!” And it _is_ creepy, but it isn’t just creepy. It’s pretty freaking adorable, actually. And that’s just wrong. Nothing should be adorable about Derek, because he’s, well, _werewolf-with-the-body-of-a-Greek-god-slash-male-stripper_ and adorable just doesn’t fit into that description. But somehow, it still manages to be adorable.

“Creepy?” the smile falters, and Stiles realizes he already kind of misses it.

“Kind of adorable, actually.” He says, and he doesn’t even know how the fuck those words got from his brain to his mouth, but he really wishes they would’ve stayed in his brain.

“Adorable?” The smile is back and it does weird things to Stiles, so instead of doing what he most wants to, which is to bury his head in the sand somewhere, he steps closer and places one of his fingers on Derek’s bottom lip. He needs to have a serious talk with his body, because this is getting ridiculous. It’s like he’s on autopilot or something, because he’s now caressing Derek’s bottom lip. _Caressing._ Who the fuck caresses another person’s bottom lip? Apparently Stiles does now, and he can’t seem to actually stop.

“Yeah” he mutters. “Adorable.”

“I’m not adorable” Stiles doesn’t think it’s supposed to come out as a question, but it still sounds suspiciously like one.

“You kind of are a little bit.” And once again, he has no idea how those words got out.

“Adorable? Really?” Derek quirks one of his perfectly bushy eyebrows, and Stiles realizes he’s so far gone it’s not even funny. _Perfectly bushy_ _eyebrows._ There’s something wrong with him. Something seriously wrong.

“Shut up” he tries to go for an intimidating tone, but the smile on his face is making it an impossible task.

“So, Scott said I apparently want the D?”

And that’s it. That’s the moment where Stiles pretty much collapses to the floor in a puddle of shame.

“I hate everything.” He says to no one in particular.

“What even is ‘the D’ anyway?” Derek is laughing, and he’s sliding down to sit on the floor next to Stiles.

“The dick” he mutters and wonders what he did to deserve this.

“Whose _dick_ exactly is it that I want?” the way Derek says dick does things to Stiles and when he turns to look at him the idiot is wearing the smuggest expression known to man, and Stiles is ready to just give up.

“I hate everything.” He says again, but Derek slides closer and places a hand on his arm.

“You hate me?” The smug expression is still _way too_ present on Derek’s stupid face and Stiles buries his face in his hands.

“Yes. I hate you especially.” He manages to get out between his fingers.

“You think I want your dick?” Derek deadpans and Stiles wants to die.

“Why is this happening to me?” Suddenly Derek is flush against Stiles’ side and he can feel his breath ghosting against his ear. “You’re right though.” He whispers and Stiles does actually die a little right then and there. But it’s the good kind of ‘dying’ if there is such a thing. He hears Derek snicker and suddenly his body is acting on its own again and he’s straddling Derek’s thighs, putting their faces desperately close.

“Woah, I have a major case of the déjà vu right now.” He smirks and Derek’s hand are suddenly on his hips and this is just too fucking perfect.

“Shut up, Stiles.” And then Derek is kissing him. Derek’s lips are actually on Stiles’ lips and holy SHIT this is so much better than it was in his head. His hands are kind of flailing around somewhere, so he puts one of them in Derek’s hair and pulls him closer. The other hand is still off flailing somewhere, but he can’t honestly be bothered to do anything about it because that would require access to his brain, and he thinks Derek might have ruined that connection but somehow he can’t get himself to care. Derek’s worrying at Stiles’ lower lip, trying to get him to open his mouth which he does and holy shit that is perfect. Derek’s tongue is in his mouth, and he vaguely wonders if he should be participating more than he is, but again: the connection between his brain and body is gone. Thankfully, his mouth decides to follow his directions, and suddenly it’s his tongue in Derek’s mouth and if they were characters in The Sims this would be the point where they began soaring because FUCK this is the best first kiss he’s ever had.

“Stilinski?”

And of course, that would be the moment when his professor decides to walk into the room, followed by about a billion other students. Stiles scrambles off of Derek’s lap, and the feeling of déjà vu is back, because once again he falls to the floor in a less-than-graceful tumble. The difference this time is that Derek quickly helps him up, grabs his backpack and pulls Stiles along with him out of the room. “Sorry sir.” He vaguely hears himself say, but then he’s being manhandled into an empty classroom and Derek is pushing him against a desk and he’s being kissed again, and he can’t seem to remember what just happened.

“Can we just…” he hears Derek say, and he nods, doesn’t care what he wanted to say because he’s pretty sure he’ll agree to just about everything right now. Derek lifts him slightly off the floor, so he’s sitting on the desk, and then he’s invading his space and they’re flush against each other.

“This is…” he starts, but Derek silences him with yet another kiss and Stiles can feel himself reacting quite _physically_ to Derek’s mouth and no, this is so not the time or place. They’re at his school, for the love of god.

“Derek, can we…” but once again he’s silenced by a kiss, and he doesn’t want to stop. Doesn’t want to push him away. Just wants whatever Derek is willing to give, which, it would seem, is just about everything, because he’s currently trying to undo Stiles’ pants. And okay, under any other circumstance Stiles would probably be desperate to not do this in an empty classroom at his school, but this is Derek and he’s been wanting this for what feels like forever, and this should never be stopped. Plus, Derek seems to be quite good at this, and who is he to stop a real genius?

He might be a bit biased in that opinion though, because Derek’s hand is now wrapped around his dick, going slowly up and down and Stiles has to bite his cheek to not let out a very manly scream. Okay, so not very manly at all…

His own hands have somehow ended up on Derek’s jeans and he’s trying to undo them, albeit a lot less gracefully than Derek. “ _Derek”_ he hisses and gestures to his pants. He needs help damn-it!

Derek laughs all low and dirty and Stiles’ dick twitches which is just all kinds of embarrassing.

While Derek undoes his pants, Stiles slides his own completely off, and pulls Derek in by the shirt.

They’re kissing again, and their dicks are lining up and oh shit this is too fucking good. “Derek” he gasps, and the fact that they’re in an empty classroom completely slips his mind, as he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist.

Derek almost growls against his lips and starts moving his hips, creating beautiful _perfect_ friction and shit he is not going to last long.

Derek is pressing him back against the desk. Stiles’ legs are still wrapped around him, and he is now hovering over him, looking so fucking hot Stiles thinks he might come just looking at him, which is probably the corniest, lamest thing he’s ever thought, but he thinks he can be excused. Their hips are rolling, trying to create a kind of rhythm, but Stiles supposes he might be a bit too eager, because Derek is placing a hand on his hip, trying to get him to stop moving which he does and “OH SWEET JESUS” it works.

About 20 seconds later, he’s coming all over Derek’s shirt followed closely by Derek, who bites down on Stiles’ shoulder. He thinks it should probably hurt more than it does, and he tries not to think about how hot he actually finds it.

“So, that happened.” He says a couple of minutes later, when he feels like he can breathe again.

“It did.” Derek says. And suddenly they’re laughing. Like, laughing-laughing. A lot. So much that Stiles think they’re actually louder now than before and he’s kind of crying from laughing so hard, which should be embarrassing seeing as he’s splayed out on a desk, half-naked, but it’s really not. It’s just _nice._

“This is nice” Derek says, when the laughing has finally stopped.

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Stiles kisses the side of Derek’s head, and within 10 minutes they’re making their way off Campus, trying to hide their dirty shirts.

 

_________________________

 

“Come on guys!” Scott yells as he barges into their apartment. Okay, so he’s not barging, as much as he’s just opening the door. “I told you not to do it on the couch. I have to _sit_ on that couch!”

It’s been about a month since what Stiles has officially named the “I-totally-had-sex-with-my-hot-werewolf-boyfriend-in-an-empty-classroom”-debacle. He realizes the name might be a bit long, but he doesn’t care because he _had sex with his hot werewolf boyfriend in an empty classroom_ and it was freaking awesome.

“I’d say sorry, but from what I can smell, we’re not the only ones using this couch for more than sitting.” Derek deadpans and Stiles has to hide a laugh in Derek’s shoulder.

“Ugh. I liked it better when Stiles was just a beacon of lust for you. I didn’t actually need to _see_ this much of my best friend’s sex life.”

“Sorry dude” Stiles really actually means it, because Scott is his best friend, and even though he knows he’s partially joking, he also realizes he’s kind of been neglecting him lately.

“It’s cool. I’ll be in my room. Could you please just… Do this somewhere else?”

“Right on!” Stiles says, sends Scott a grin which he reciprocates and drags Derek along with him into the bathroom.

As he’s being pushed against the bathroom door, he hears Scott yell something along the lines of “I hate you guys” and once again, he has to hide a laugh in Derek’s shoulder.

 

When Derek leaves, he orders pizzas and beats Scott’s ass about 300 times in Tekken, and everything feels pretty fucking great. 

**Author's Note:**

> PPS: (I realize the PS should've been here as well, but....) I can be found here: mrsjasonsegel.tumblr.com, if you want more ranting or if you want to yell at me. 
> 
> PPPS: This hasn't been beta'ed, so I hope it's readable.


End file.
